Snape's Lost Children
by FoxFairy400
Summary: COMPLETE! Brad and Emily are Snape's children who grew up without each other. This is the story of Emily's first year at Hogwarts, and of how she found out who her real family was...
1. Proluge

**Author's Notes: Sorry! I was re-thinking about this, and I knew it didn't make sense. So, here's the re-typed version!**

**Josie: Wait, since it's a re-type of the first chapter, do you need to put the disclaimer in again?**

**AJ: Good point, hey Julie-chan!**

**Juliet: AngelJuliet doesn't own Harry Potter; she does own her ideas and OC's.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad-Lee Snape stared out the window of Rubeus Hagrid's hut. He was scared the bad people would come back. He looked at his father Severus Snape who was cradling his little sister Emily. "Daddy…" He said walking over to him. He looked down at his son, "What is it?" Snape asked. Brad lifted up his arms. Severus knew that his son wanted to be held. Severus looked down at his daughter. "I-I have to hold her." He said. Brad's eyes widened. He always picked him up. Just then a very big man with a bushy beard picked Brad up. It was Hagrid. "I've got you little guy." He said. Brad clung to his shirt and laid his head down on his shoulder. "Ya tired little guy?" Hagrid asked. Brad nodded his head 'yes.' "Mind if I put this guy to bed?" Hagrid asked Snape. "Yeah." Snape said. Brad looked at his dad and reached out his arm to him. He looked like he was about to cry. Snape looked at his daughter. "I've got her. You put him to bed." Hagrid said. He put Brad down and took Emily from Snape. Snape walked over, picked Brad up and put him to bed.

"Daddy?" Brad asked as his father tucked him in. "What is it?" He asked. "What happened to mommy?" Brad asked. Severus looked at his son with such sadness. How was he going to tell his six year old son that his mother was dead? "Mommy is…" Snape looked at the wall. He took his son's glasses off and set them on the table next to him. "Mommy went into a very long sleep." He said. "When will she wake up?" Brad asked. Snape stood up and walked to the doorway, "She isn't going to wake up." He left the room. Brad turned to his side and tried to fall asleep. Brad realized what his dad was trying to say. "Mommy died…" He whispered to himself. Brad started to cry. Snape came into the room and looked at him. He sat on his bed and pulled Brad onto his lap. He gently stroked his hair to calm him down. "I miss mommy." He cried. Snape felt like he was about to cry as well. He didn't. He wanted his son to stop crying first. "It will be okay Brad…I won't leave you." Snape said. Brad clung to his dad's shirt and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Snape left Brad's room he was sound asleep. He sat across from Hagrid who held Emily. "She has beautiful green hair." Hagrid said. Snape smiled. "Looks just like Seren---" Hagrid stopped talking. He didn't want to mention Serenity at all. "I know…she does look like her." Snape said. Snape stood up and looked at his daughter. She was asleep. "She looks…so much like her…" Snape said. "She is cute." Hagrid said. "I've always wanted to see what a half-elf would look like." Snape smiled. He stroked her hair. "I'm scared for her life…" He said. Hagrid looked at him. "Want me to take care of her?" He asked. "No…It's to dangerous for her to even be in this world." Snape said. "What should we do then?" Hagrid asked. Snape thought then said, "I'm going to write a letter to Remus Lupin. I want him to take her to the muggle world."

The next morning Lupin arrived at Hagrid's hut. "Serenity is dead?" was the first thing he said. Severus looked down. He looked to see if his son was still sleeping. "Yes…she is. Death Eaters came and killed her." He said. Lupin put his head down. "I suppose that it was her time…" He said. Severus looked down. "Anyway, where is Emily?" Lupin asked. "Here she is." Hagrid said handing the infant to him. "W-Wait…" Severus said. Severus took Emily and held her close to his chest. Lupin showed compassion to him and said, "I promise you, I will treat her as if she was my own daughter." He said. Severus kissed her forehead and handed her to Lupin. Even after Lupin got a hold of her, Severus was stroking her hair. "What should I tell her?" Lupin asked. "Don't tell her about this world at all." Severus said. "What if she asks about Serenity?" Lupin asked. "Just say that she was a kind woman and that she gets her looks from her." Snape said.

"Alright…Time to go little one." Lupin smiled at her. "W-Wait." Snape said. "What is it?" Lupin asked. "Brad has a right to say good-bye to his sister." Snape said. "You're right." Lupin said. "I'll go get him." Hagrid said going into the room Brad was in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad came running out of the room. "Where's Emily going?" He asked. Severus picked him up and took him over to Lupin. "I don't want Emily to leave." Brad said. "She has to." Severus said. "No…you can't go." Severus said. "Bye-Bye Emily." Brad said giving his sister a kiss on her forehead. Lupin left the hut. Severus and Brad watched as Lupin walked to the train and left the station. "Where's Emily going?" Brad asked. "To the muggle world." Severus said. "Is it because of the bad people?" Brad asked. "Yes…Hagrid." Severus said turning to Hagrid. "What is it?" He asked. "Would you mind raising Brad?" He asked. "Of course." Hagrid said. "Daddy. You said that you wouldn't leave me." Brad said. "The bad people will come back if I raise you. You're safer with Hagrid. Severus said.

That night Brad was under the custody of Hagrid and his father left. _'Daddy lied to me.' _Brad thought. _'Daddy said that he would always be with me and he won't. How do I know that all adults will lie to me? Mommy died because of daddy…I swear that he will pay…' _


	2. Emily's Birthday

**Author's notes: Okay, I think I master the art of YAY!**

**Josie: (clap)**

**Emily: (jumps up and down) good for you!  
**

**Brad: …  
**

**Ryu: …**

**AJ: XP**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily Lupin is a very nice young girl. She is 10 years old and lives with her Father Remus Lupin. She wondered why she looks nothing like him. Remus had short brown hair, brown eyes and had strange marks on his face. Emily on the other hand had long dark green hair, and green eyes, and her ears came to a slight point. "Daddy?" She asked one night. "What is it?" Remus asked as he sat on her bed. "Why do we look different?" She asked. "Because your have your mother's looks." he said. It's true, she did. She looked so much like Serenity. Remus missed her so much. Even though they were together for a month. "Go to sleep Emily. Tomorrow's the last day of August and you know what that means." He said. "Yep! My birthday!" Emily exclaimed. "Right!" Remus said. "Oh, I have one more question." Emily said. "What is it?" Remus asked. "How come my ears are pointy?" She asked. "When your mother was pregnant with you had a slight birth defect, causing your pointy ears." Remus said. "Oh…" Emily turned over and began to fall asleep. He kissed her goodnight and left the room.

Remus walked into his room and lay on his bed. Tomorrow when the post would come...Emily would get her Hogwarts letter. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Emily woke up and screamed. Remus ran into her room in a panic. "What's wrong?" He exclaimed. Emily was jumping on her bed yelling 'It's my birthday!' Lupin sighed, "Emily you'll fall, get down." He said. "Okay." Emily said. She jumped off the bed and landed on her desk...she fell. Lupin rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked. She sat up. "No. I'm fine." She said smiling. Lupin sighed. "You can't jump on the bed. I've told you that since you were little." He said. Emily shook her head. "I know." She said. "Can I do it now?" Emily asked. Lupin stood up and walked behind Emily. "Go ahead." He said. Emily jumped up and screamed, 'It's my birthday!' Lupin laughed. It was something she did every birthday...including his.

That morning consisted of Lupin trying to get Emily to calm down enough for her to get a shower, eat and brush her teeth. This happened every year with her birthday. Finally, after about two hours Emily was dressed and ready to leave. Lupin said that he would take her to an amusement park for her birthday. As they drove Emily just stared out the window. Lupin sighed. Emily didn't have many friends. Everyone in her school would make fun of her because of her hair color. Since it wasn't normal, the other kids would point and laugh at her. Since her ears were pointy, the other kids would make fun of that too. So, it was just him and Emily. "Were going to the amusement park correct?" Lupin asked. "Yes." Emily said. They were silent the rest of the trip.

When they got to the amusement park, Emily got a little more active. She ran everywhere. Lupin was happy to see her like this. She tried to drag Lupin onto a roller coaster, he did...but wasn't happy about it. Around lunchtime, they got soda, pizza, and a funnel cake. "Should we put a candle on it and sing 'Happy Birthday'?" Lupin asked. "We don't have a candle." Emily said taking a sip of her drink. "I can go get one. I saw a place where they sell birthday candles. I can pick one up really quick." He said. "Okay." She said smiling. Lupin smiled back and left the table. Lupin went into a little alley not far from the table area, he took out his wand, uttered a short little spell and a candle shaped like the number's '11' appeared in his hand. He came back to the table and stuck the candles on the funnel cake. "Here you go." He said happily. Emily smiled. Lupin took out some matches, lit the candle, and sang the Happy Birthday song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home around 4 in the afternoon, Emily ran inside to get the mail. Lupin took a deep sigh and braced himself for what will come next. Emily came inside reading off what letters they got. "Bill, Bill, Letter for you, Letter for m—"Emily stopped and looked at the letter. "Daddy." Emily said running in the living room. "Yes?" he asked. "What's this?" She asked. She handed Lupin a yellowish colored envelope that said in fancy green handwriting, 'Emily Serenity Lupin, 143 Elm Street, Second room to the left.' Lupin took a deep sigh and asked Emily to sit down. She did and Lupin told her about Hogwarts, The wizarding world and how she is so involved.

Emily stared at the opened letter. Lupin was right; she _was _a witch and would be going to Hogwarts. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. "I didn't want you to worry about it. You'll have fun there." Lupin said. It was late so Lupin sent her to bed early so they could get school supplies. As Emily laid in her bed trying to fall asleep. She couldn't help but smile. She knew she was different, and this just made her all the more different.


	3. Off to Hogwarts

**Author's notes: YAY! I are succeeding!**

**Muses: (applaud)**

**AJ: (jumps up and down happily.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lupin took Emily to London to get her school supplies. They went to a little pub called 'The Leaky Caldron.' They went to the back and Lupin tapped the brick wall in front of them and entered Diagon Alley. Emily looked around anxiously. "I wanna get a wand!" Emily exclaimed. "We need to get money first." Lupin said gripping Emily's hand. "But we have money already." She said. "Wizarding money." He said. Emily was confused. Lupin explained to her the different currencies in the Wizarding world. "Oh." Is all Emily had to say.

When they got to the bank, Emily was amazed by the goblins running the place. She saw one mopping the floor. She walked over to him. "Hello." She said smiling. "Why are you so happy?" He asked bitterly. Emily shrugged. "I just am I guess." She said. He looked away. "I can help." She said happily. "Really now?" He asked. "Yeah!" She said smiling. "Alright." The goblin handed her the mop. She smiled. She started running the mop across the floor. Just then, Lupin came and grabbed Emily. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Helping the goblin." She said. He sighed and walked toward him. He handed him the mop, "Sorry if she caused trouble for you." He said. "Are you kidding? She just helped me with most of my work for the day!" The goblin exclaimed.

What is your name?" He asked. "Emily." She said smiling. After the goblin got a good look at her, he stumbled backward. "Is she...?" The goblin was looking at Emily as if she was an angel. "What?" Emily looked at him in confusion. "If you are who I think you are, your mother was a magnificent person." He said. Emily looked away. It really hurt her when someone talked about her mother. Lupin gripped her shoulder and took her out of the bank. "I've got the money." Lupin said. "Okay..." Emily was looking down. Lupin gave her a hug and to cheer her up he said, "Time to get your wand." Emily looked up and him and smiled. He knew that would make her happy. He laughed. It was hard to believe that she was Severus Snape's Daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lupin and Emily went into Olivanders wand shop. It was a little dark and no one was at the counter. "Hello?" Lupin called. Then a ladder with a teenage boy on it appeared. Lupin and Emily were startled by this. The boy was staring at them. He had short messy black hair and green on the tips of his hair, a black hoddie, black shirt, black pants and shoes, and he wore black rectangular glasses. "Is Mr. Olivander here?" Lupin asked the boy. The boy shook his head 'yes.' "May I see him?" Lupin asked. The boy just kept staring and slowly moved to the back of the store. "He's scary..." Emily said. "Don't judge a book by its cover Emily." Lupin said. Emily nodded. A minute later Mr. Olivander came in the room. "Oh hello!" He exclaimed. "What is your name?" He asked looking at Emily. "E-Emily Lupin." She said moving behind Lupin. "She's getting her first wand today." Lupin said. "Oh Happy Day!" Olivander said. "It is the most important day in a young witch's life." He went away then came back with a long black box. He set it on the counter and opened it. In it was a brown stick-like wand. "Try this." He said handing it to her. Emily took it. "What do I do?" She asked. "Just flick it." He said. She did and a few wand boxes fell off the shelf.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Emily exclaimed. "Don't worry. That's just not the wand for you." He said taking the wand. He left and came back with another black box. When he opened it, it reveled a black wand with a gripper that was almost white. "How about this one?" He asked giving her the wand. Emily took it and she felt a connection to the wand. "That's your wand!" Olivander said. Lupin smiled. "Oh..." Emily looked down at the wand. "Thank you." She said. Lupin paid for the wand and just as they were leaving...the boy walked in front of the door. "Who are you?" He said looking at Emily. "My name is Emily Lupin, and I'm going to Hogwarts." She said. "So am I, I've been going there for six years. This is my final year..." He said. "What's your name?" Emily asked. The boy just stared at her and walked to the back of the store. Emily watched him and wanted to know why he needed to know who she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Emily woke up at 6:30 AM and ran into Lupin's room. "Is it time yet?" She whispered to him. Lupin sat up and looked very tired. He looked at the clock and sighed. "No yet. You have three more hours. Get some sleep." He said drowsily. "I'm too excited...I can't sleep." she said. Lupin sighed. "Just calm down and got to sleep." He said. Emily frowned but obeyed. She went back to her room and thought about what her mother was like. Even though it upset her a little...it helped her fall asleep.

A few hours later Emily and Lupin were at the train station. "I have your ticket already." Lupin said handing it to her. She took it and looked at it weirdly. "Platform 9 ¾? Does that even exist?" she asked. "It does." he said. "We just need to go through there." Lupin said pointing in between platforms 9 and 10. "...Where?" Emily looked very confused. "Just hold my hand, and don't let go." Lupin said taking her hand. He started to run toward the brick wall. Emily started to whimper. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. "Open your eyes." Lupin said. When Emily opened her eyes, she was amazed that they were at another train station. She smiled. When they got up to the train, Emily handed her stuff to the conductor and turned back to Lupin. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm going to miss you..." She said. She was crying, Lupin could tell by her voice. He hugged her. "I'll miss you too, but you'll have a lot of fun! I'll write to you." Lupin said. Emily calmed down a little and smiled, "I'll write back." She said. Lupin kissed her cheek and she got on the train. Emily stuck her head out of the window and waved to Lupin as the train slowly left the station.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Muses: Go Go Author-chan!**

**AJ: Thank you!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the train ride, Emily's legs just couldn't keep still. Then the conductor said that they would be arriving soon and to get there robes on. Emily was the only one in the cabin, so no one would watch her. She was a little upset that no one was sitting next to her; she noticed that some people at the train station looked at her funny. She really hoped that someone at Hogwarts was like her. When the train stopped Emily peeked out of the cabin then herd someone call 'First years follow me!' Emily quickly obeyed. Emily followed in a big group of kids her age; they were being lead by an older boy. Emily was a little shy so she stayed in the back of the crowd of kids. Then Emily heard an older man say 'First years come with me!' Emily looked and saw a man around seven feet tall. He was wearing a fur coat that looks like he made it himself and big black boots. He also had long messy hair and beard. Emily got scared at the man. Then she remembered what Lupin said about not judging a book by its cover so she just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man led them to a boat. Each of the students got on one-by-one. Emily got on last. She didn't want anyone to see her, so she just sat at the far end of the boat and looked down at the water. When they reached the castle the man, lead them into the building. All the students walked up the steps and stopped in front of a woman she was an elderly woman with a long emerald robe on, her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a 'classic' witched hat. Emily noticed that she looked like she was looking for someone in the crowd. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "In just a moment I will lead you all into the castle for the sorting ceremony. This will determine which house you will be in for the next seven years. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." She said. She left the room for a moment. Emily just looked around. "Why do you have green hair?" A boy asked. Emily looked at him. "My mother's hair was green." She said. "Is your mom a freak or something?" The boy asked. The kids laughed.

Emily didn't want to cry. She was at a new school for no more that five minutes and already she was being teased by the way she looked. Then the woman came back and the kids stopped laughing. "You may come in now." She said. She led the crowd into a big hall where the other students were. Emily got scared. What if she did something stupid and everyone laughed at her. She would be teased for the next seven years of her life. She just wanted to run away and go back home to her dad. The crowd stopped in front of all of the teachers. Emily looked at all of them. They were nothing the way Emily had imagined them. She thought the teachers would be like Merlin the Wizard and the Wicked Witch of the West and more stereotypes like that. "When I call your name please come to the front, sit on the stool and I will place this hat on your head. As she called the named Emily looked at each teacher carefully, she wanted to get an idea of what they looked like. As she got to one teacher...her heart started to hurt. The teacher she was looking at had shoulder length greasy black hair, and wore all black robes. His eyes were also black. Emily felt like she saw him before. However, she couldn't have because she had never met him before.

"Emily Lupin!" The woman called. Emily looked up. She slowly and quietly made her way to the front. "Emily Lupin!" She called. "I-I'm coming." Emily said. As she got to the front, she ran into the stool. She heard some kids giggle. She sat on the stool and the woman placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. There was applause. Emily got up and she saw some kids wave her down to there table. She walked toward them and she sat down at the Gryffindor table. After everyone was called and sorted, an elderly man sitting at the head of the table stood up and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I would like to welcome our first years and welcome back everyone else. To start the year off right, let us start the feast!" Then, out of nowhere, food came onto the table. Emily was shocked then smiled; she was excited she was here.

After the feast, she was lead to the Gryffindor Common room. When Emily got to the girls dorm she liked the girls she shared a room with. She shared a room with a girl named Jenny Weasly, Emma Apricot, and Julie Foster. They all really liked her. They didn't even mention her green hair, or how here ears came to a slight point. They all tried to sleep but were too excited about there first day of school.


	5. Emily's Power

**AJ and Muses: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**AJ: Wow…Brad and Ryu are insane!**

**Brad and Ryu: Eh….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then next morning Emily, Jenny, Emma, and Julie got lost in the castle. They needed to get to there potions class. "Who teaches that one?" Emily asked. "Professor Snape." Emma said. "I hear he's the meanest teacher here." "You sure about that Apricot?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, I heard from my brother that if you make a mistake, he'll lock you up in the dungeon and only feed you bread and water!" Apricot exclaimed. Emily got a little tense. She hoped that she got all the answers right with him. When they got to potions, the teacher was not there. There were not enough seats left when they got there, so they couldn't sit next to each other. Emily looked around, Emma, Jenny and Julie took the seats in the middle/back of the room. The only seat left...was in the front. Emily hated this. She didn't like to be in the front of the room, especially after what Apricot told her. Emily walked to the front of the room and sat down. Emily stared down at the table for about five minutes when the door behind her swung open.

The man Emily saw at the sorting ceremony came into the room. Emily noticed that when he walked he was almost in a gliding motion. "My name is Professor Snape and I will be your potions teacher for the year." he said. His voice was very mysterious. Emily knew that she saw him before...but she couldn't have. She doesn't even know him. Professor Snape started role call. "Emily Lupin." He said. Emily slowly raised her hand to let him know she was there. "Emily Lupin." He said again, his voice was sterner and his voice rose a little. "I-I'm right here." Emily said shyly. Snape looked up and looked at her. Emily looked up and saw that when he looked at her...he looked _surprised. _Snape just looked back at the list and read the rest of the names. Class started and Emily just wrote down what Snape was saying. While Snape was talking he stopped and looked around the room then sighed. "I wanted to show you something but I left it with someone. Who wants to run an errand for me real quick?" He asked. Apricot raised her hand. Emily looked back; she was fidgeting in her chair. "Okay, come here." Snape walked to his desk and Apricot walked to the front. Snape handed her a slip of paper. "I want you to go to Hagrid's hut and ask him for the jar I gave him yesterday." He said. Apricot nodded and...Ran out the door.

Everyone looked out the door. Apricot came back two minutes later with the jar. "Is this it?" Apricot asked. She handed him the jar. "Yes..." Snape said. "Go sit down." Apricot walked to her seat and looked to the front of the room. "Okay...anyway, this jar contains a special type of moth that we'll be using in a very big potion near the end of the year." Snape said. Snape opened the jar and pulled out a very big purple moth. Emily was amazed by this. She never saw a moth that big before. Then Emily suddenly heard a voice. _'Oh no, I don't want to be used in a POTION!' _Emily looked around. No one was talking. _'This is what I get for flying into the light! I'm going to die!' _Emily got nervous. "Pr-Professor." Emily said. "Yes?" Snape looked at her. Emily was silent. "What is it?" Snape asked. "Nothing." Emily looked down. Snape kept looking then continued talking. At the end of class, Snape called Emily to her desk.

"Yes sir?" Emily asked quietly. "First, stop talking softer than the wind. Speak up and be heard." He said. Emily looked up. "Okay..." "Second, what is it that you wanted to tell me in class today?" Snape asked. "I heard a voice." Emily said. "A voice?" Snape tilted his head a little. "Yes...it said...that I didn't want to be in a potion and it didn't want to die." Emily said. "And you don't know where it came from?" he asked. "No..." Emily looked down. Then Emily shot her head up and looked around. "What?" Snape asked. "Someone's calling for help!" She exclaimed. "Where?" Snape stood up. "Follow me!" Emily ran out of the room. Snape followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily heard someone calling for help. She just kept running. Snape following behind her. Emily ran to the courtyard and found two teenage boys kicking a snake! "Hey!" Emily cried. The boys stopped and looked at her. "What?" one of them said. "Leave that snake alone!" Emily walked toward them. "Why should we?" The other boy grabbed Emily by her hair and pulled her up. She screamed. "Put her down now Mr. Dawson!" Snape said. The second teenager put Emily down. Snape grabbed both of the boys and guided them away. Emily rubbed her head. "He had a good grip." She said to herself. "Are you alright?" A voice said. Emily looked around to find the boy from the Olivanders store talking to her. His voice was deep and mysterious. "Yes I'm fine." Emily said.

Emily bent down to the snake. "Are you okay little guy?" Emily asked. _'I'm fine, thank you for making them stop.' _Emily backed up. "What?" The boy asked. "The snake talked!" Emily exclaimed. The boy's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "The snake talked. Didn't you hear him?" Emily asked. The boy shook his head 'no.' "Oh..." Emily looked back at the snake. "Will you be alright?" She asked. "_Yes, I'll be fine, thank you again." _he slithered away. "What's your name?" Emily asked the boy. "Oh, Uh...Brad-Lee." The boy said. "Brad-Lee's a cute name!" Emily said smiling. Brad stared at her and ran away. "Strange boy." Emily said.

Emily started to walk toward the great hall, when Professor Dumbledor stopped her. "May I speak to you?" He asked. "Yes sir." Emily said. She followed him to his office. "Am I in trouble sir?" She asked. "No, I just wish to talk to you." Dumbledor said. When they reached his office Professor Snape, Brad and Professor McGonagall. "What happened?" Emily asked. "Please sit down." Dumbledor said. Emily sat on a chair. She felt uncomfortable around everyone. "Brad says that you can talk to snakes?" Dumbledor asked. "Yes...It's weird. It just kinda happened. And before I heard someone else saying they didn't want to be used in a potion." Emily said. "Severus." Dumbledor turned to Professor Snape. "Please get the moth you were going to use in the potion." he asked. "Yes sir." Snape left the office. Emily was scared. Did she do something wrong? All she did was tell teenage boys to leave a snake alone. Snape came back with the moth.

'_Oh, It's you.' _a voice said. It was the voice from before. "It's who?" Emily asked. _'You're the one that heard me before.' _the voice said. "Where are you?" Emily asked. _'Look at the moth.' _She did. When she looked at the moth, his mouth began to _move. 'Yes. I was the one talking.' _the moth said. Emily stood up. "How can I hear you?" She asked. _'Is your mother named Serenity?' _the moth asked. Emily flinched. "I don't remember." She said. _'You look so much like her.' _the moth said. Emily looked at Snape. "He's asking me if I remember my mother's name." She said. Snape's eye's widened. Anything that reminded him of Serenity always hurt him. "Do you remember?" He asked. Emily looked down. "I-I don't know. I can't remember anything about her." Emily started to cry. She never met her mother. "Everyone else knows her but me. I was her daughter and I don't even know her name!" Snape looked at Dumbledor.

Dumbledore stood up and took the moth from Snape. Snape walked over to Emily and knelt down to her level. He hugged her close. "It's okay, calm down, it will be okay." He said. He looked back at McGonagall who had a slight smile on her face. Snape stroked Emily's hair. Emily stopped crying and calmed down. "I'm sorry." Emily said blushing a little. "Don't apologize for crying." McGonagall said. Emily smiled. "Okay." "Emily." Dumbledor said. "Yes sir?" She asked. "About your mother...you inherited one of her powers." He said. "My mother could talk to animals?" Emily asked. "My dad never told me that. In fact, he didn't tell me a lot of things to now." Emily said. "Your dad?" Snape asked. "Yeah, Remus Lupin. Do you know my dad?" She asked.

Snape felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. _He _was her father, not Lupin. "Yes. I know him." Snape said. "Cool." Emily smiled. "Emily, you may go to the great hall now." Dumbledor said. "Thank you. Goodbye!" Emily left the office. Snape looked out the door. "That must have hurt." Brad said. Snape glared at his son. "I would be hurt." He left. Snape ran his fingers through his hair. "If I tell her, she might get hurt." He said. "Wait until she's ready." McGonagall said. Snape clenched his fist. "I just want to know her." He said. "Well, be nice to her and maybe she'll open up to you." McGonagall smiled. "I'll do just that." Snape left the room.


	6. Brad and Jimmy

**Author's notes: Yay! It makes more sense now!**

**Muses: (clap)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily walked into the great hall. Apricot, Jenny and Julie were waving her over to them. She sat down and started to eat. "Where'd you go?" Apricot asked. "Oh, I um...needed to ask Professor Snape something." Emily said. "What?" Apricot asked. "Something stupid." Emily said. "There's no such thing as a stupid question." Julie said. "But there is such a thing as stupid people." Apricot said laughing. Emily looked up from her plate and kinda glared at her. "Whoa!" Jenny said. "What?" Emily said looking at her. "The way you glared just now, reminded me of Professor Snape. He always glares at the students like that." She said. "Really?" Emily asked tilting her head. "Yeah." Jenny said. Emily shrugged. "Maybe I saw him do it and copied it. I don't know." She said. "Let's go back to the common room. We can start on our homework." Julie said. "Why would I want to do that?" Apricot asked. "Because if you do it now, we'll listen to music and eat junk food and stuff." She said. Apricot stood up. "Let's go back and do our homework!" Apricot started to walk out the door. "We can always bribe her with food." Julie sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked back to the common room, Emily heard someone scream for help. "Did you hear that?" Emily said. "Yeah." Jenny said. "It came from over there!" Apricot said pointing toward the courtyard. Emily didn't show it, but she was happy that they heard it too. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her friends her power just yet. They all ran to the courtyard and saw a blonde Ravenclaw boy getting beat up by two bigger Slytherin boys. "Hey!" Emily exclaimed throwing a rock at one of the boys. The rock hit one of the boys head and they both turned around. "What?" He asked. Both of the boys were a lot bigger that the four girls put together. "You have no right to hurt him!" Apricot exclaimed. "He didn't pay me." The first boy said. "Pay you for what?" Jenny asked. "Were his bodyguard and he pays us so other kids don't hurt him." The second boy said. "Like what you're doing now?" Julie asked. "This is different." The first boy said. The boys started to advance on them. Emily, Jenny, and Julie took a few steps back but Apricot stood her ground. "You think just because your bigger than me you can scare me?" She asked. The second boy grabbed her and pulled her up to his level.

Emily knew this wouldn't end well. She didn't want Apricot to get hurt! Then Emily saw birds in a tree near by. She climbed the tree and got the birds attention. "Excuse me." Emily said. The birds looked at her. "What is it?" A blue Jay asked her. "The two bigger kids were hurting another and are about to hurt my friend. Can you please help me?" Emily pleaded. "How can she hear us talk?" A red bird asked. "Look at her; she must be Serenity's daughter." Emily looked down and nodded her head. "Please help." She asked. The birds looked at each other and flew down at the boys. They started to peck there faces. The second boy dropped Apricot and tried to swat the birds away. Apricot was about to attack the boys, if the three girls didn't restrain her. The Ravenclaw boy started to crawl away but the first boy grabbed his leg and dragged him back. The boys took out there wands and were about to put a spell on him.

Just then, Emily heard a familiar voice yell, "Back off." Emily looked up to see Brad tackle the two boys. The blonde Ravenclaw boy ran to the girls. "What the hell are you doing?" Brad asked. Emily smiled. Brad must be very strong for his age to take down someone slightly bigger than he is. Emily saw the boy's faces. They were _scared _of Brad. Brad looked at the Blonde boy. "Did these boys hurt you?" He asked. The blonde-haired boy just looked around. "It's alright, you can tell me. They won't hurt you." Brad said. The Blonde-haired boy nodded 'yes.' "Alright." Brad said. He turned to the boys and hit them in the face.

Brad stood up and walked toward the girls and the blonde Ravenclaw boy. "Is everyone okay?" Brad asked. The four girls nodded there head. Brad turned to the Ravenclaw boy. "How about you?" he asked. The boy nodded his head. Brad took the boys hand and said, "I'm still taking you to the hospital wing anyway. Just to be sure." Brad said. "Okay…" The blonde Ravenclaw boy said. "What's your name?" Brad asked. "Jimmy Malfoy." The blonde said. They left. "I know that name." Jenny said. "You do? How?" Emily asked. "My Grandfather works for his Father." Jenny said. "That's cool." Julie said. "No, His dad is very mean. I've met him." Jenny said. "Oh…" Emily said. "I wanna go talk to the boy!" Emily said rushing after Brad and Jimmy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes: Sorry about the short chapter. I just think this will be a good place to stop. **


	7. Weekend

**Author's notes: Yatta! Jimmy-chan is here! (huggles Jimmy)**

**Jimmy: (blush) Thank you very Much Author-chan.**

**Josie and Juliet: JIMMY IS TOO CUTE!**

**Jimmy: (blush)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily ran to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey putting bandages on Jimmy. "Hi Jimmy." Emily said walking over to him. Jimmy looked up and in a quiet voice he said, "Hello." Emily smiled. "You know what." Jimmy tilted his head. "You need to speak louder and be heard!" she exclaimed smiling at him. Jimmy blushed and looked down at the bed. "Almost done." Madam Pomfrey said. "Thank you." Jimmy said. "Will he be alright?" Brad asked Madam Pomfrey. "Yes. I just want him to stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on him." She said. Emily sat next to the bed Jimmy was in. "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm sixteen." He said. "So you're a sixth year?" Brad asked. Jimmy nodded 'yes.' Jimmy looked up at Brad, "Thank you very much, and you too." Jimmy said to Emily. "Oh, I didn't do anything…" She said. "I saw you talking to the birds…" Jimmy said smiling. "Oh…" Emily said blushing. "You can talk to animals?" Jimmy asked. Emily nodded, "Professor Dumbledore said my mom could." Emily said. "What was your mother's name?" Jimmy asked. "I think her name was Serenity." Emily said. Brad looked at the wall as they talked about her. He knew her for only seven years of his life. He started to remember about when his mother use to play with him…

"_Mommy look at me!" Brad called to his mother. "I'm looking sweetie." Serenity looked at him. Brad started to do kart wheels. "Very good honey." Serenity smiled at him. Brad ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I love you mommy…" He said smiling. "I love you to sweetie." Serenity kissed his forehead. "You will always be my sweet little boy…"_

"Brad?" Emily asked. Brad snapped out of his slight trance and looked at her. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Y-Yeah…" Brad said. He started to get uncomfortable. When he looked at Emily he saw there mother. He stood up, "I'm going back to my dorm." He said. "Oh, are you okay?" Jimmy asked. "I'm fine." Brad left. "He's strange." Jimmy said. Emily laughed a little. He was a _little_ strange. When Emily looked at Jimmy she realized something…._odd _about him. His was his eyes. The pupil was just a slit. That's it. Beautiful deep green eyes with a slit, kinda like a snakes eyes. She wanted to ask him about it but then decided not to. People probably harassed him about it all the time. She knew the feeling. People would ask you something about your amorality and then get made fun of. Emily held Jimmy's hand. Jimmy smiled. He moved over. "You can lay down if you want." He said. She did. Jimmy put his arm around and her and leaned against the bed-frame. After a while Emily fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Emily woke up she was in her dorm room. Jenny, Julie and Apricot were asleep. She looked out the window, it was really dark outside. She couldn't get back to sleep so she got up and decided to take a walk around the castle. She just grabbed her shoes and left the dorm. When she was walking down the stairs she felt weird. She was in a dark castle all alone. But she didn't feel scared. Even with the ghosts flying around. She wandered around for a while then decided to see if a rumor about Professor Snape was true…if he went and sucked the blood out of Slytherin students in the dead of night.

She walked to the dungeon and walked into the potions room. It was dark and she could barely see. She looked around and couldn't see Snape. As she turned to leave she ran into someone. She screamed. "Calm down! Lumos!" the voice yelled. Emily looked up to see Snape standing there holding his wand. "I-I'm sorry!" Emily cried. "What are you doing so late at night?" Snape asked. "I couldn't sleep…so I was taking a walk…" She said. Snape sighed. "You're not allowed out of your dorm at night." He said. "I'm not? Oops…" She said hitting herself on the head. "I'll walk you back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble by Filch." Snape said. "Okay…Thank you Professor." Emily said smiling. She grabbed Snape's hand. Snape was surprised by this. The last time his child held his had is when Brad was a little boy. Emily was never old enough to hold his hand the way she is now. The last time he remembered her holding his hand is when she was little and when he held her she would grab his finger. Snape led her back to the Gryffindor tower.

When they got there Emily thanked him again and went back inside. Snape just sat up against the wall to the Gryffindor tower. "Professor?" The portrait of the fat lady asked. Snape looked up at her. "What is it?" He asked. "How does it feel to be a father again?" She asked. "I never stopped being a father." He said. "I mean, your youngest was gone for eleven years and then she returns ah! So happy." She said. Snape got up and left. He didn't want to deal with her at the time.

It was the weekend and they had off like any other school. It was a beautiful Saturday and Jenny, Julie, Apricot and Emily were sitting under a tree talking about Halloween. "It's only a month away, do you think they'll let us dress up and go trick-or-treating?" Apricot asked. "I don't think so." Jenny said. "We can ask." Emily said smiling. "Ask who?" Jenny asked. "How about Professor Dumbledore?" Emily said. "Maybe we shouldn't…" Julie said. "Why?" Apricot asked. "I mean…were here for school…not Trick-or-treating." She said. Emily looked down in disappointment. Julie was right though. "I agree with Julie, we should just forget about it…" Emily said. Jenny nodded in agreement. "AW!" Apricot fell back on the grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch they all went to check on Jimmy. "Mr. Malfoy has already left." Madam Pomfrey said. "Oh, do you know where he is?" Emily asked. "I think he said something about going to the library." She said. "Okay, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Emily said smiling. "Glad to help honey." She said as they left.

They walked to the library and went to the librarian. "Excuse me?" Emily said. The librarian looked up at her. The librarian had long jet black hair tied back into a pony tail. She wore a grey sweater, a white shirt and black pants and shoes. She also wore glasses. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes, did a blonde Ravenclaw sixth year come in here?" She asked. "Yes, I think it was Mr. Malfoy." She said. "Do you know if he left yet?" Emily asked. "No, he's in the fantasy section." She said pointing to her left. "Thank you." Emily said smiling. The four of them went to the fantasy section of the library. When they got there they saw Jimmy reading a book. "Hi Jimmy!" Emily said to him. Jimmy looked up and smiled. "Hello. How are you doing today?" He asked. "Fine. How are you doing with your injuries?" Emily asked. "I'm okay, there completely healed." Jimmy said. "That's good." Emily smiled. "Oh, these are my friends, Julie, Jenny and Emma." Emily said pointing at them. "Hello…?" Jimmy looked at them in a weird way. Emily looked to see that the three of them were drooling over him. "Guys?" Emily asked. "SO CUTE!" They all exclaimed. Emily and Jimmy just stared at them. "You are too cute to be related to the Malfoys!" Jenny exclaimed. Jimmy looked away then stood up. "Jimmy?" Emily asked. "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my family." Jimmy said. He left. He sounded so sad. "I feel bad now…" Jenny said. Apricot put her hand on Jenny's shoulder and smiled to help her feel better. Emily followed Jimmy.


	8. Kiki

**Author's notes: Tis a twist in the chapter that lay beyond!**

**Josie: What's with ye olde English?**

**Juliet: No comprendo.**

**AJ: -.-;**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape stared out the window and thought about Emily. What was she doing? Is she safe? Who is she with? Where is she? He got out of his train of thought when something hit the glass on the window. He stood up and walked to the window. A few pebbles hit the glass. He opened the window expecting to see a student. But instead he saw….a girlShe had short black hair and big hazel eyes. She wore a short black skirt, a blue and black tank top with a black jacket over it, black boots and black stockings, she wore a silver bracelet and had a bag was slinked over her shoulder. "Hello?" Snape asked. "Hiya!" The girl exclaimed. He voice was very flirty sounding. "Where did you come from?" He asked. "My house." She said smirking at him. "Nice sense of humor, go away." He said shutting the window. "Hey!" She called to him. He re-opened the window, "What?" he asked. "What's your name?" She asked. Snape looked at her awkwardly. "S-Severus." He said. The girl smiled. "Mine is Kiki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jimmy!" Emily called to him. Jimmy stopped and turned around. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm sorry." She said. "For what?" Jimmy asked. "For what Jenny said." Emily put her head down. Jimmy smiled and put his hand on her head. Emily looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. She smiled back. "It's alright, you didn't know." Jimmy messed with her hair and kept walking again. "Where are you going?" Emily asked. "To the Ravenclaw tower." He said. "Oh, okay. Bye Bye!" Emily waved to him. Emily walked back toward the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you here?" Snape asked. "I need a place to stay, know anywhere good?" Kiki asked. "You just told me you came from your house." Snape said. "I lied. I ran away and I am not going back." Kiki said looking out the window. They were silent for a while and then Snape said, "You can stay here." Kiki looked at him. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed. "Yes, just don't let anyone know you're here." Snape said. "Thank you!" Kiki exclaimed hugging him. "You're welcome." Snape said. Just then Kiki stopped what she was doing and kinda glared at Snape. "Your not gunna try and take advantage of me at night are you?" Kiki said. Snape blushed and said, "No! I would never take advantage of a 16 year old girl!" he exclaimed. Kiki started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I'm not 16." She laughed. "Really?" Snape asked. "Yep." Kiki nodded. "How old are you then?" Snape asked. "I'm 19!" Snape stood there in shock. Kiki was laughing insanely. "Allllriiight, you're crazy." Snape said. Kiki smiled and laughed. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." Snape said letting out a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily walked back toward the school and saw Apricot, Jenny and Julie doing homework. "Hey!" Emily ran to them. "Hey, Emily!" Jenny called. She sat down next to them. They talked for a while and then decided to make there way back to make there way to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall Emily saw Snape gathering food. _'Are they allowed to do that?' _Emily thought. "What's wrong?" Jenny asked. "Professor Snape is taking food." Emily said sitting down. "He is?" Apricot asked looking at him. "Are they allowed to do that?" Julie asked? "I don't know." Emily asked. Snape left the great hall and came back 5 minutes later. "What is he doing?" Apricot asked. "It's not our business." Julie said. "Come ooooooooooon!" Apricot whined. "Apricot, no." Emily said sternly. The three girls looked at Emily. "What's wrong?" Julie asked. "It's nothing." Emily said standing up. "Where are you going?" Jenny asked. "I just want to be alone right now." Emily said leaving.

Emily walked out into the courtyard and sat down on a bench. _'I'm getting too attached to him.' _Emily thought. _'He probably thinks I'm a weird little girl who follows him around.' _Emily pulled her legs close to her chest and sighed. "You okay little girl?" A voice came. Emily turned around to find a young woman who looked a little older than Brad holding food in her hand standing there. It was Kiki. "Don't call me little girl." Emily said rubbing her eye. "Sorry." Kiki said walking toward her. "May I sit with you?" She asked. "Go ahead." Emily said.

Kiki sat down next to her and offered her a cookie. Emily took it and ate it. "Thank you." She said. Kiki smiled, "Your welcome." She said. "What's your name?" Emily asked. "Kiki." The older girl said. "How long were you here? I never saw you before." Emily said. Kiki was about to speak then stopped. "I'm sorry…" She said. "I can't revel that information." Kiki stood up. "Where are you going?" Emily asked standing up. "Sorry!" Kiki exclaimed running toward the dungeons. Emily was confused. Then she looked and saw that Kiki stopped in front of Snape. He said something to her, Kiki nodded and she went away. Emily and Snape then made eye contact. _'What is going on?' _Emily thought.


	9. The Car Accident

**Author's notes: Now things are getting interesting! **

**Juliet: Ooh! How? **

**AJ: That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Juliet: TT.TT  
**

**Josie: Don't worry, I'll get it out of her! (tackles)**

**AJ: (is dead)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was fast approaching and there were less people in the castle. Lupin talked Emily into staying at the castle because he wanted her to see how nice the castle looked. Brad and Jimmy were staying too. Some of the teachers stayed as well. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore.

"Emily?" Apricot asked. Emily jumped out of her daze and looked up at her. "What?" She asked. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Emily said rubbing her head. "I've been worried. You've been running around the castle like crazy." Julie said. "I know, I'm sorry." Emily said laying her head on the table. "You know what I think we should do?" Julie asked. "What?" Jenny asked. "We should go to Diagon Ally to get Christmas presents!" Julie exclaimed. "Yeah! I know what I'm going to get all of you!" Apricot exclaimed. "I still need to look…" Julie said. "I think there taking groups every day. We need to sign up." Emily said. "Yeah I saw that, the sign up sheet is in the library." Apricot said. "Let's go sign up then." Emily said. The four girls got up and went to the library.

"We need to sign up with a chaperone?" Apricot groaned when they got to the sign up sheets. "Yeah…" Emily said. "Let's see…" Julie read the sheets. "The only teacher left is Professor Snape…" She said. The three girls groaned except for Emily. "What's wrong with that?" Emily asked. "He's creepy!" Jenny exclaimed. "Really?" Emily asked. "You don't?" Apricot asked. "No, I actually think he's pretty nice." Emily said. The three girls looked at Emily scared. "What?" Emily asked. "You think Professor Snape is _nice_?" Apricot asked. "Yeah." Emily said. "Look, do you want to go so we can get Christmas presents?" Emily asked. The three girls sighed. "She's right." Julie said as she wrote her name under Snape's. "Let's get it over with." Jenny wrote her name. "I don't like this." Apricot said as she wrote hers. "It'll be fine." Emily said as she wrote her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to go and the four girls awaited Snape's arrival. Jenny wore long blue jeans, brown boots, and a green sweater with a 'J' on it and she wore her long red hair down over her shoulders. Julie wore a short green skirt with white stockings, brown boots that came up to her knee, a white long sleeved shirt and a light blue sweater over it, she has her short wavy brown hair down, Apricot wore long baggy blue jeans, and a yellow and blue striped sweat shirt, she had her long brown hair in two low pony-tails. Emily wore long blue jeans, a pink long sleeved shirt and had a long black coat on, she pulled some of her hair in a pony-tail and the rest of her hair hung down over her shoulders exposing her pointy ears. Snape arrived and he kinda groaned at the fact that he got stuck with 4 eleven year old girls. The rest of the teachers and students came and they were off to Diagon Ally.

When they got there the rest of the girls ran ahead. Emily was walking next to Snape. "Go with them." He said. "When's your birthday professor?" Emily asked. Snape looked at her in shock. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. "I just do…" She said. Snape sighed and said, "January 7th." _(A/N: I don't know if that's the right date, It was in a fanfic title, so I used that date.)_ Emily smiled. "Okay. Thank you professor." Emily said smiling as she ran after her friends. Snape stood there in confusion. He heard a giggle from behind. It was Professor McGonagall. "What's so funny?" he asked. "That was cute." She said. "What was cute?" He asked. "The way she asked you when your birthday was and then went skipping off." McGonagall laughed. Snape sighed and started to walk to the girls. "There under my care at the present time." Snape said. "Do what you need too." McGonagall called to him. Snape sighed and followed Emily's trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily lost Jenny, Julie and Apricot so she was wandering around Diagon Ally. The crowd got bigger and Emily started to panic. She couldn't find her friends or Snape. Emily was pushed by the crowd to a dark ally. She decided to investigate. It looked like another part of Diagon Ally. It was dark and the people looked like they were homeless. "Hmmm…" Emily walked into what she thought was a bookstore. It turned out to be a store where they sell different animal parts. "Eww…" Emily said. She collapsed on the ground. She thought that she was about to throw up. "Is there a problem?" an eerie voice came. Emily looked up to see an old man with one eye; he had stringy grey hair and wore a yellowish colored cloak. "N-No, I'm fine." Emily said getting up. "You don't like fine." The man said grabbing her arm. Emily let out a scream. "Let go!" She screamed. The man's grip on her arm was very strong. She started screaming like a maniac. Then Emily screamed very loudly, 'DADDY HELP!' Suddenly the man let go and hit the wall. Emily was confused but scrambled to her feet. Professor Snape was standing there holding the man by the front of his robes. "P-Professor!" Emily exclaimed. "Did he hurt you?" He exclaimed. Emily quickly became silent. _'Why is he acting like this?' _she thought. "Did this man hurt you!" He exclaimed. "Ah…N-No…" Emily said. Snape glared at the man and gave him one quick punch in his stomach. Emily flinched. She got scared. Snape turned around and held out his hand to her. She quickly slapped it away and ran out the shop. Snape stood there shocked. _'What did I do?' _he thought. He ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily made her way back to Diagon Ally and went straight into the Leaky Cauldron. Apricot, Julie and Jenny were waiting for her in there. "Hey Em--." Jenny was cut off when Emily walked completely past them. "Is she alright?" Julie asked. The three girls walked after her. "Emily!" Apricot called. Emily ignored her. She ignored everything around her. Snape ran out to the girls. "Where is she?" He asked. "She started walking that way." Julie pointed in the direction Emily walked. They ran after her.

Emily couldn't belief Snape overreacted. She just got lost, that was it! He didn't need to go and hurt an old man. Emily tripped and fell. She didn't get up right away. She just laid there thinking. Then after a while she stood up and brushed the snow off of her body. "EMILY!" A voice called. It was Snape. She went to yell back at him but she saw a light come from the corner of her eye. She turned and all she saw was a bright light, a loud horn, someone grabbing her, and a hard impact.

'_What's going on?'_

_There were sirens, red and blue lights, people talking and girls crying._

'_Why do I feel numb?'_

'_Why does my head hurt?'_

'_Who's calling my name?'_

_The Eleven year old girl looked to see a middle aged man being treated by a man in a white coat._

'_Emily! Are you alright!' a voice came._

'_Oh…Oh my god!' _

_The eleven year old girl got a glimpse of her right arm; it was twisted in a weird way and bleeding._

'_Help me!'_

_The Eleven year old got a glimpse of the man who was calling her name._

'_Professor Snape?'_

_The Eleven year old girl slowly moved her arm out to him._

'_Thank you.'_

_The Eleven year old girl felt sleepy. She looked into the sky and closed her eyes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Emily?" _ A voice came.

"Owww…" Emily moaned. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a Hospital. "Emily! You're alright!" The same voice came. It was Jenny. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said sitting up in the bed she was in. Jenny hugged her tightly and started sobbing. "I was so worried! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" She cried. "I'm alright Jenny, calm down." Emily said. She noticed that Julie was crying too. "Oh, Julie come here." Emily said holding out her arm to her. Julie walked over and hugged her. Apricot walked over and hugged her too. Emily felt some of Apricots tears fall on her cheek. "I'm fine you guys." Emily said. "Have you looked at your arm?" Apricot asked. Emily looked down at her arm that was wrapped up in a cast. "What happened?" Emily asked. "You and Professor Snape got hit by a car, and you were out for two days!" Apricot exclaimed. "Oh yeah, B-R-B!" Apricot ran out of the room. "Where is she going?" Emily asked. "Professor Snape asked if she could get him when you woke up. You hit your head pretty hard." Jenny said. "Really?" Emily asked. "Yeah, your have a bandage on your forehead." Julie said. Emily used her left hand to feel it. "Wow…I didn't even feel it." Emily said. "Wow…" Jenny looked at her in surprise.

Apricot came back with Professor Snape who also had a bandage on his head. "May I please talk to Miss Lupin alone?" Snape said looking at the three girls. "Oh, yes sir." Jenny said leaving. Julie followed dragging Apricot by her sweatshirt hood. Snape pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes…I'm fine. I didn't feel anything." Emily said. "That's good." Snape said sighing. "Did…you feel anything sir?" She asked. Snape shook his head 'yes.' "Oh…I'm sorry sir." Emily said. "Why are you sorry?" Snape asked. "Because I didn't get out of the street." Emily said looking down. "No…It's the drivers fault. Don't blame yourself for anything." Snape said. Emily looked at him. "But I---." Emily started to say but got cut off by Snape. "The driver was drunk and wasn't paying attention the da--…stupid road." Snape didn't want to curse in front of her. "Oh…" Emily said. "He got arrested." Snape said. "Good." Emily held her legs close to her chest. "How's your arm?" Snape asked. "Feels weird." She sighed. "Do you know when I'll get to leave?" Emily asked. "Probably the day after tomorrow." Snape said. "What day is it?" Emily asked. "December 18th." He said. "Okay good." Emily sighed. "What's good?" Snape asked. "I really wanted to see the castle during Christmas; my dad says it looks really nice." She said. "You're…Dad?" Snape asked. "Yeah, Remus Lupin." Emily smiled. "Oh! Does he know I'm here?" Emily asked. "Yes…He should be here soon." Snape said. Emily smiled. "I really want too see him." She said. "Yeah…I need to talk to him as well." Snape said. There was a knock at the door. Snape and Emily looked to see Lupin walking in. "Hi Daddy!" Emily said. "Hello Emily." Remus said smiling. "Hello Mr. Lupin." Snape said officially. "Hello Professor Snape." Remus replied just as officially. "How is your arm dear?" Lupin asked. "Fine, just feels kinda weird." Emily said. "Well, I just talked to the nurse, and she said that you can get out the day after tomorrow." He said. Emily smiled. "Oh, and you know what else?" Lupin asked. "What is it Daddy?" Emily asked. "Yes, what is it 'Daddy'?" Snape mimicked. Lupin smirked at him and said, "Dumbledore gave me permission to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas." He said. "Yay!" Emily exclaimed. "Oh goodie…" Snape groaned. "Professor, May I have a word alone please?" Lupin asked. "Yes. Good bye Emily." Snape said getting up. "Bye Professor G-W-S!" She exclaimed. Snape looked at her confused. "G-W-S?" Snape asked. "Yeah, Get well soon!" She smiled. Snape put on a weak smiled and said, "Thank you." He and Lupin left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice father work." Lupin said. Snape glared at him and sat down. "That's a good thing." Lupin said as he sat next to him. "I know it is." Snape said. "Why was Emily in the street anyway?" Lupin asked. "I'm not sure, we need to ask her." Snape said. "Let her rest for a while, then we'll ask." Lupin said. "Yes…" Snape looked down. "How's your head?" Lupin asked. "Its fine, I just hope Emily will be alright." Snape said looking in Emily's room's direction. They were silent for a little bit until Snape spoke up. "I remember when Emily was born…" Lupin looked at him. "She was so little, and as soon as I looked at her I think she was such a cute little girl." Snape sighed. Lupin smiled. "I though she was a cute baby too." He said. "I can't belief it's been eleven years past since she was born." Lupin said. "…It's also been eleven years since Serenity died…" Snape said. Lupin looked down to the floor. "It was my fault…" Snape sighed. "No, it wasn't." Lupin said. "What happened was an accident. It could happen to anyone." Snape ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the chair. "Professor?" A voice came. Both of the men looked up to see Emily standing there.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over hear." She said. "Emily, why aren't you in your room?" Lupin asked. "I got hungry, so I wanted to get something to eat…" She said. "Then you call the nurse." Snape said. "I don't want to bother them." Emily said. "It's there job." Lupin sighed. "I can still get it myself." Emily said as she started walking. She got dizzy and fell over. Snape caught her. "Are you okay!" He exclaimed. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Emily hit her head a little. She let out a soft giggle. Snape sighed and picked her up and walked her back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back into her room Snape laid her back down on the bed. "What do you want to eat?" Snape asked. "Besides potato chips." Lupin says walking in. Snape looked at him in a weird way. "Every time I ask her what she wants to eat she says 'potato chips.'" Lupin said. Emily asked, "That's what I'm hungry for." She laughed. Lupin sighed and laughed. "Alright, let me get you some." Lupin left. "Why do you like potato chips so much?" Snape asked. "Dunno, maybe my mom liked potato chips and ate them a lot when she was pregnant with me." Emily said. She was right; Snape remembered that's all Serenity wanted to eat when she was pregnant with her. "Professor?" Emily asked. Snape snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Is something the matter?" She asked. Snape shook his head and said, "No." Snape leaned and gave Emily a hug. As he left the room he called to Emily, "G-W-S."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days Emily was back to Hogwarts and the Gryffindor Tower had a little party for her. Emily was really happy about that. Even though her arm was in a cast she was still happy. It shows that they missed her. After the party they all went outside to play in the snow. "Emily!" Help us make a snow man!" Apricot called to her. Emily bent down and tried to gather some snow in her hand, but it didn't work. So, Emily just sat in the snow and watched her friends make the snow man. "Hey, Kid." A voice called to her. Emily turned around to see Brad standing there. "Hi Brad." Emily smiled to him. "How's your arm?" he asked taking a seat next to her. "Oh, it's fine." Emily said looking at the cast. Brad took out a pen and wrote his name on the cast. "Th-Thank you." Emily said looking at his name. "Nothing more fun than a pink cast with my name on it." Brad said standing up. He left. Emily looked down at the name and saw that Brad used very fancy writing. The only other place she saw that type of handwriting was on a CD cover. Emily laughed and joined her friends.


	10. Brad dedication

**Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Brad!**

**Muses: Yay!  
**

**Brad: Aw…Cool…**

**AJ: Jimmy might just pop up too!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad walked to his common room and collapsed on his bed. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Just then his friend Ryan walked into the room. Ryan had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey Brad." He said. "Hey…" Brad's voice sounded like he had a soar thought. "You okay?" Ryan asked sitting on Brad's bed. "Yeah…" Brad said burring his face into his pillow. Ryan was concerned about Brad. He just kept worrying about him after what he found out what he was doing after classes in there third year…

_It was the last class of the week and Ryan was ready to hang back and have fun with Brad. After Professor Hooch dismissed them Brad went running to Hagrid's hut. "Hey Brad!" Ryan called. He ran after Brad. Brad promised him that they would hang out after flying class. Brad didn't answer him, he just kept running toward Hagrid's hut. Ryan shortly behind him was calling his name. Brad ran into Hagrid's hut and slammed the door behind him. Ryan knew that Brad lived there. He was also the only student in the school about what happened to his mother, and how Snape was his father. Ryan opened the door to Hagrid's hut and walked it. "Brad?" Ryan called out. He found Brad in his room, sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. It looked like he was holding something. "Brad?" Ryan asked as he walked closer to him. "Shh…" Brad said looking at him. "Why?" Ryan asked. "You'll wake Emily…" Brad said looking down at the object he was holding. "Emily? But I thought you said that she was in the muggle world." Ryan asked. "No! She came back! See look." Brad said turning around. Ryan was amazed at what he found. Brad had made a doll of his sister. The doll was very plain. The significance of it was that its ears were pointed, and that it had green hair made of yarn on its head. "Brad…" Ryan thought he was going to break down into a cry. He didn't know that Brad missed Emily so much. "Brad…" Ryan knelt down next to him. "This…this isn't Emily…" He said. "Yes she is!" Brad yelled. Brad looked down at the doll. "Look at what you did!" He yelled at him. Brad stood up cradling the doll. "You made Emily cry!" He yelled. Ryan just sat there. He looked down and said "I'm sorry…"_

"Hey Brad!" Ryan said coming out of his memory. Brad looked up at him. "What?" Ryan smiled and said, "Let's go see what Emily's doing." Brad sat up and said, "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brad and Ryan walked outside and saw Emily talking to her friends. "She's nice." Ryan said. Brad wasn't paying attention. He was just staring off into space. "I remember when she was born." He said. "Ew, you were there?" Ryan asked. Brad kinda glared at him, Ryan quickly apologized and Brad continued. "I was really excited that day." He said. "Bet you were." Ryan said smiling. "Eleven years…" Brad looked sad. Ryan didn't want Brad to be in a pool of angst so he pointed something out that quickly got Brad's attention. "Hey, Isn't that Jimmy Malfoy?" Brad quickly looked down to see the blonde Ravenclaw walking to the court yard. "I have to talk to him." Brad said rushing down the steps to the court yard.

"Jimmy!" Brad called to him. Jimmy looked up and smiled at him. When Brad looked at Jimmy he felt a weird attraction toward him. Brad shook his head and asked Jimmy how his day was. While Jimmy was talking Brad felt very weird. Like, he _wanted _Jimmy. _'Jimmy's a guy…' _Brad thought. _'I have to like girls because I'm a boy…' _Brad reassured himself. But when he looked at Jimmy again the attraction came back. He hated this feeling. And in order for it to go away, is if the one causing it would go away. After Jimmy was done talking, Brad quickly punched Jimmy in the stomach and ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brad, what the hell?" Ryan called to Brad as he walked back to him. Brad ignored him and just kept walking. "Why the hell did you hit him!" Ryan asked. Brad didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. "Ryan, just leave me alone!" Brad yelled as he ran back to the common room.

When Brad got inside not many people were inside. Just a few first years and his dad. He made eye contact with and just walked away.

When Brad got up to his room he collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep within minutes. Brad woke up two hours later by someone hitting his nose lightly. Brad awoke to find his pet kitten Beebee there. Beebee was an all white kitten who was about a month old. "Hi baby…" Brad said sitting up and holding the cat like a baby. "How are you?" he asked. The kitten meowed and just looked up at him. Brad smiled and petted the kitten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AJ: Okay, I know it was a short chapter, but what are you gunna do? Sue me?**

**Lawyers: (line up)**

**AJ:Aw…Crap!**


	11. Snape and Kiki dedication

**Author's notes: Yay! Ch. 11! This chapter is dedicated to Kiki and Snape!**

**Emily: Yay!**

**Brad: Yay?**

**Kiki: Yatta!**

**Snape: (sigh)**

**AJ: On with the chapter! Oh yeah, something I are gunna point out. I'm gunna use Snape's first name when it's based around Kiki and himself, kay?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus looked down at his desk as he graded the first year's potions test. He was worried about Emily; she got most of the questions wrong. He wrote 'see me after class' on the top of her paper. He heard a loud 'thump' noise over top of his head. Severus sighed, "Kiki's awake." He muttered to himself. Kiki came running down the steps calling his name. Severus turned around to find his 'roommate' dressed in only a tank top and a skirt panting at him. "What is it?" Severus asked. "How long was I asleep?" Kiki asked. Severus thought and said, "Well, I don't know when you went to sleep, but its noon now." Kiki groaned. "I haven't slept long." "When did you get to sleep?" Severus asked. "I think six." Kiki said. Severus just sighed. "Go back to bed." He said. Kiki shook her head, "Then I won't be able to sleep tonight." She said sitting on his desk. Severus looked up at her, "Can I help you?" He asked." What are you doing?" Kiki asked looking down at the papers. "Grading tests." Severus said. Kiki took Emily's test and looked at it. "Emily Lupin huh? Not very smart is she?" Kiki asked looking at him. Severus glared at her. "Don't you EVER say that!" He yelled. "Sorry, calm down." Kiki said sliding off his desk. "I was just going by what her test says." Kiki said holding it up to him.

Severus sighed. "Sorry…" he said going back to his work. "Are you related to Emily at all?" Kiki asked. Severus thought his heart skipped a beat when she asked that. "She is isn't she?" Kiki said sitting back on his desk. Severus quickly changed the subject. "Where are you from?" He asked. Kiki laughed and smiled. "I was born in New York." She said. Severus looked up at her. "America?" He asked. Kiki nodded 'yes.' Severus was interested in her now. He stopped what he was doing and asked Kiki questions about America.

"Oh, and Mc Donalds." Kiki said after a while of questions. "Mc Donalds?" Severus asked. "Yes, it's mainly in the muggle world." Kiki said looking down at her legs which were swinging back and forth. "It's a fast food place." She said. "The food moves?" Severus asked. Kiki started laughing. "No, it means, that if you're in a hurry, the people at Mc Donalds can get you the food very quickly." Kiki explained. Severus just thought for a moment and went back to his tests. Kiki laughed again. "So, how long ago did you come here?" He asked. "Hmm…" Kiki thought and then said, "I came to England a month ago." Severus looked up at her. "Where did you stay before you came here?" Severus asked. "No where." Kiki said looking down. "No where?" Severus moved closer to her. "Yeah, I wondered around everywhere." She said. "How did you get here?" Severus asked. "I ran though the wall at the train station." Kiki said. "Wait…" Severus was now way to into the conversation to worry about tests. "If you came from the muggle world in America, and came here, how could you pass through the barrier?" He asked. Kiki sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" Kiki asked. "Yes…" Severus said. "I have powers that are no longer under my control anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus just sat there. "What?" He asked breathlessly. "My powers are no longer under my control." Kiki said looking up at him. "What makes you think that?" He asked. "Since I was little I had powers that I could control very easily, but lately, I can't control them…" Kiki explained. Severus just sat there. "I don't know what's wrong with me…" Kiki said almost crying. Jus then a black aura surrounded Kiki's body. Severus stood up, "Kiki!" He exclaimed. Kiki just ran upstairs. Severus was about to follow when his 6th year class began to come into the room. Severus thought he was about to kill someone. But he couldn't just leave. So, for the day, he just told his class to read chapters 14-15 and take notes while he go see what happened to Kiki.

Kiki sat on Severus' bed rocking back and forth. "Kiki…" Severus whispered to her. He kept his voice down; he didn't want his students to hear them. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know…" Kiki said. "It's been happening to me for a while now." She said. "And you don't even know what it is?" Snape asked. Kiki shook her head 'no.' Severus put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll help you figure it out." Kiki looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." Kiki looked at the door and said, "Better get back to your class." Severus smiled and went back down to the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes: Ah! Super short!**

**Lawyers: (tackle AJ)**

**  
AJ: x.x; sorry….**


	12. Pain and Kidnapping

**Author's notes: Okay. I really need to say I'm sorry to Emily for ignoring her!**

**Emily: …Yeah…you like ditched me.**

**AJ: Sorry! I just thought it'd be fun if we saw what everyone else was doing. **

**Emily: Oh. Okay.**

**AJ: So forgiving. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily ran to her potions class. She was so late! She over slept so she didn't have to comb her hair. She just quickly put on her uniform and ran to her class. She was so tired. She had no idea how she over slept. She felt dizzy. She stopped to figure out where she was. Emily felt sick. She went up against a wall and took deep breaths. Just then Emily felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "AH!" Emily leaned over in pain. She had no idea where this was coming from. She began to cry. "H-help…" she said weakly. Emily was now on her back moaning in pain.

''_Severus!'' _Emily had no idea whose voice that was. It sounded like a young woman, calling for Professor Snape. _'Severus is Professor Snape's first name right?' _Emily thought.

"_Severus…It's happening…I'm dying. Please…Take care of our children.''_

Emily was just laying there confused. She was confused, and in pain. _'Who is that woman?' _Emily thought. _"Severus please…put me out of this pain…" _Emily was getting scared. She was hearing the voice of a woman begging for Snape to kill her! Unknown to Emily, it was happening to Brad too…

"Brad! What the hell's going on?" Ryan yelled. In the middle of flying class Brad started to scream out in pain and was on the ground just like Emily. The entire class was huddled around him. Ginny and Ryan were bent over trying to get him to stop. Madam Hooch came running out with Madam Pomfrey. "Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yelled. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch lifted Brad and walked him too the Hospital wing.

Professor Snape was in his room. He was keeling down on the ground and looking at a picture of his beloved Serenity. "Is this a punishment?" Snape wondered out loud. "You wanted me to kill you, you begged me to kill you Serenity, why are you doing this?" Snape yelled. Snape felt his heart. His heart was beating really fast. His heart beat was so loud that he could hear it. Snape held the picture of Serenity close to his hear and began to cry.

Emily was needed help. She looked and saw the charms room was the closest room near her. She began to crawl toward the door. She didn't make it. Emily's body failed on her. Emily passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Emily woke up she was in the hospital wing. Her head hurt a lot. She looked to see Brad lying in the bed next to her. Brad was asleep. Emily didn't want to wake him so she quietly turned over and tried to get more sleep. "Hey kid…" came a weak voice. Emily knew it was Brad. Emily turned over to see Brad staring at her. "Hi…" Emily realized that her voice was just as weak. "Yeah…happened to me too when it first started happening to me…" Brad said. "W-What?" Emily asked. Brad just shook his head. "Nothing…" He said. Emily fell back asleep.

When Emily woke up it was midnight and she saw someone walk into the hospital wing. She couldn't tell who it was. The figure walked over to Brad. Emily turned over and was completely quiet. "Damn half-breed. You and your parents tainted this world of perfection…" The voice said. Emily laid there in confusion. _'Half-breed?' _ Emily thought. Then the figure walked over to Emily's bed. "You're just as bad…" The voice said. Emily shut her eyes. She didn't want this man to know she was away. "Wingardium Leviosa…" The man said. Emily began to rise off the bed. She just kept her eyes shut. The man then held Emily bridal style and left the room. She was getting kidnapped! Emily needed to do something. Emily elbowed the man and ran to Brad's bed. She began to shake him. "Brad wake up!" She cried. The man then hit Emily on the head. She was out cold.

Brad woke up and saw Lucius Malfoy picking up Emily off the ground. "It's you!" Brad said getting up the bed. Brad grabbed his wand and pointed it at him. "Oh, Brad. You have grown up since I last saw you." He said. Brad just stood his ground. "Put my sister down…" He said coldly. "Why should I listen to a damn half-breed?" Malfoy asked. "Expeli--." That's all Brad got out before Lucius put the cruisartis on him. Brad fell to his knees in pain. Lucius then kicked Brad so that he was lying on the ground. Lucius put his foot on Brad's neck. "I could kill you…" He said. "But…Then we wouldn't have fun…" Lucius said. "You can tell your father what I did…You'll be playing in my favor if you do. What will you do? Keep it a secret and let your sister die? Or, play in my favor. It's your choice…Oh. And Jimmy will be playing our little game too…" Lucius took Emily and left. Brad was just left on the ground.


	13. Emilys escape and return

**Author's Notes: YAY! Chapter 13!**

**Muses: (Do the Time Warp)**

**AJ: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! Oh, just to let you know. I made this chapter funny on purpose. So, ph33r t3h funny! Oh, I don't own the song used in this chapter. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. "Ah." Emily bent over in pain. "You will listen to me and you won't be hurt." An eerie sounding voice came. Emily looked up to find a snake like looking man wearing a long black cloak. "I am Lord Voldimort. Do what I say and you'll survive." He said. "Voldimort?" Emily asked. "Yes, I am the most fear wizard in the world." Voldimort said. The Death Eaters in the back round cheered. "I've never heard of you." Emily said sitting cross legged. "What?" Voldimort asked. "Nope, never heard of you." Emily said. They were all silent. _"I know how to escape. I'll make them let me go…I'll annoy them." _Emily got a devilish look on her face. "You've…never heard of me." Voldimort said. "Nope egghead." Emily said. "What did you call me?" Voldimort exclaimed. "You look like an egghead." Emily said. "N…No I don't!" Voldimort said sticking his tongue out at her. Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

Emily took out her want and made and egg appear. "This is an egg, and this is your head." Emily said pointing to Voldimort's head. "Nu-uh!" Voldimort said. "Yeah-huh!" Emily said. Then Voldimort and Emily got into a 'Nu-uh, yeah-huh' fight. The Death Eaters just stood there. "Do you like SpongeBob?" Emily asked. "What?" Voldimort asked. "SpongeBob, duh" Emily said. "Never heard of him…have you guys heard of him?" Voldimort asked turning to the death eaters. Emily sat there in shock. "You've NEVER heard of SpongeBob?" Emily exclaimed. "SpongeBob is like the best TV character ever! He lives next to a squid and a starfish. He works at the Krusty Krab. He makes Krabby Patties. Krabby Patties are really really good. I had one at McDonalds one day. They taste very good. They sell the same things at Burger King but I like the McDonalds Krabby Patties better." Emily kept going on and on about nothing. Until finally…

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE!" Voldimort yelled.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID KRABBY PATTY, OR STUPID MCDONALDS!"

"Well, you should care! SpongeBob is my idol!" Emily exclaimed. "You know what. Go, just go. I can't take your voice anymore." Voldimort said. "I can leave?" Emily asked. "Yes…Just…leave me alone…" Voldimort said walking away from her. "Oh…Okay…BYE MR. EGGHEAD!" Emily waved good bye and ran back toward Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't BELIVE this." Severus yelled slamming his head on the desk. "Why would he take her?" Brad asked sitting in a chair. He looked like he was staring off into space. Brad, Snape, and Kiki were all sitting in the potions room. "Don't worry about it." Kiki said dancing around the room. "What?" Snape exclaimed. This caught Brad's attention too. "Look, Emily is a very tough girl. She can handle things." Kiki said smiling. "Come on. Let's go eat something." Kiki said walking toward the door. Brad followed. Snape followed Brad. When they got to the main tower they herd someone knocking at the front door. "They can knock on that big door?" Kiki asked. Snape ran to the door and opened it. A figure fell though the door. It was Emily! "Emily!" The three of them exclaimed. "Owwwwwwwwww…" Emily said placing her hand on her head. Brad and Kiki ran to her. Emily sat up. "Are you okay?" Snape asked. "Yeah…" Emily said. "I'm just tired and hungry." She said. Brad helped her up and took her to the great hall. "Told ya." Kiki smiled at Snape. They went to the great hall.

Emily was eating really quick and fast. "Stop you glutton." Brad said trying to slow her down. "Hey! I haven't eaten since 4:30 YEASTERDAY! I am HUNGR---" Emily began to chock. "Who knows CPR?" Brad exclaimed. "I don't but I know the himlick!" Kiki exclaimed. Kiki got the food out and Emily gasped for breath. "You gunna slow down now? Snape asked. Emily shook her head 'no.' Kiki laughed.

Emily fell asleep in the potions room. Emily, Brad, Snape and Kiki went back there after they ate so they could ask her what happened. Brad and Kiki were still laughing when Emily told them about the 'egghead' thing. "It's not funny." Snape said. "Yeah it is, Mr. Death Eater." Brad said. Snape glared at Brad and went to pick Emily up. "Where ya going?" Kiki asked. "I was gunna put her upstairs." Snape said. "You can put her in my bed, I'm gunna go out tonight." Kiki said. "Out?" Snape asked. "Yes. Don't worry, I'm just gunna be at The Leaky Cauldron and may go to Diagon Ally." Kiki said smiling. "Okay. Um…can you please be back here by 11:30?" Snape asked. "Sure. Bye." Kiki left and Snape put Emily upstairs. Brad just sat there. "They sound like father and daughter." Brad said to himself.

Kiki went out on school ground and just began to sing on her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

_What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"_

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nerves and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!


	14. Kiki the student teacher

**Author's Notes: I love that Chapter XD**

**Josie: That was AWSOME!!!**

**Snape: …You…made the dark lord…so retarded…**

**AJ: How long have you been here? **

**Snape: Just got here.**

**AJ: oh! Real quick! I'm going to be using songs more in the chapters now. Just want to let you know that I don't own, RENT, Green Day, or any other song/band I haven't mentioned.**

**Snape: Nice…**

**AJ: Well. HE is gunna sing 'One Song Glory' from RENT in this chapter.**

**Snape: I am? Oo**

**AJ: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape is in trouble. Dumbledore found out Kiki is at Hogwarts! If only Kiki had come back on time…and NOT drunk!

_The Night before…_

Kiki crept into Hogwarts being held up by an American Wizard. His name is Alexander. He had long blonde hair and wore a green robe. "Come on, be quiet! Now, where do you reside?" Alexander asked. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Kiki said loudly. "If SnApE fInds Out thAt I cAmE bAcK LAtE He'S gUnNa kILL mE…" Kiki said loudly. "WHO'S THERE!" came a horrid sounding voice. It was Flitch.

From there they were sent to Dumbledore, who called Snape up, who then help transport Kiki back to her room.

_The next day…_

"Why didn't you come back when I tell you to!?" Snape exclaimed to Kiki when she sobered up. "Sorry, okay?" Kiki said. "Sorry isn't going to make this go away! Dumbledore could have me fired and you most likely be homeless!" Snape exclaimed. "I'm use to it. I lived on the streets my whole life." Kiki said. Snape took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Just…Don't talk when Dumbledore comes alright?" Snape asked. "Whatever…" Kiki looked out the window. When Snape looked at Kiki, Serenity came into his mind. Kiki shot a nasty look at him. "What?" She asked. Snape shook his head. "Nothing." He said. Kiki got up and sat down next to him. She hugged him and sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened to your wife…" She said. Snape shot his head up in shock. "How…did you know that I..." Snape was cut off by Kiki. "I saw the picture of Serenity. I knew everything when I looked at all that stuff in that top drawer of your bed." Kiki said. "Why were you going through my stuff?" Snape asked. "Wanted to see if you had my lighter." She said. Snape sighed. "You said that you would quit…" He said. "I know, I'm sorry." Kiki said. Snape pulled her close and stroked her hair. "I'm just scared…I just don't want to lose you." He said. Kiki's heart skipped a beat. "Do you really care that much for me?" Kiki asked. "Yes…" He said. "I'm so sorry." Kiki's voice was cracking. She was crying. "Aw…I won't do anything, don't worry." Came a voice. Snape and Kiki jumped to find Dumbledore standing in front of them.

Snape and Kiki fell on the floor at the sight of Dumbledore. "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy old man!" Kiki exclaimed. Snape then covered her mouth and fell on her, "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Kiki started kicking her legs. "Gerr off!" Kiki muffled. She bit her hand and Snape completely let go. "Crazy bi—"Snape was cut off by a slap across the face. "Ow…What did I do!?" Snape exclaimed. "You don't get people to shut up by trampling on them!" Kiki yelled. "You don't know who he is do you!?" Snape yelled. "A crazy old man." Kiki stated. "Shut up!" Snape yelled. "You shut up!" Kiki yelled.

They got into a big argument. Then a smile came across Dumbledore's face. He began to laugh. Kiki and Snape stopped arguing and stared at him. "Are you crazy?" Kiki asked. Snape slapped her on her head. "Don't hit me!" She yelled. "It wasn't even that hard!" Snape yelled. Kiki then slapped him upside the head. "OW!" He yelled. Dumbledore was still laughing. "Freaking sadist…" Kiki muttered. "She can stay." Dumbledore said. "What?" Snape asked. "I like her, she can stay here." He smiled. Snape and Kiki looked at each other. "Seriously?" Kiki asked. "Yep." He smiled. Kiki screamed in excitement and hugged Snape. He just smiled. He was happy that Kiki wouldn't have to leave. "The only condition is that you have to help Severus teach." Dumbledore said. "Sure." Kiki said. "What!?" Snape exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was back to normal and headed for her potions class. She was still a little confused as to why they kidnapped her. When she got to her potions class there, Kiki was there writing something on the board. Emily didn't remember her very well, she just remembered her sitting and talking with her a while ago. Kiki turned around and looked at her. Emily noticed that she was dressed more professionally. She wore a black skirt, white collared shirt, and a black jacket. She also wore her hair back in a pony tail and was wearing glasses. "I remember you." She said smiling. "Are you substituting?" Emily asked. "No, I'm the assistant teacher." She said. "Oh…" Emily took her seat. "Hey, you're the first one here." Kiki said turning back to the board. Emily looked around to find it was just her and Kiki in the room. "Where are your friends?" Kiki asked. Emily looked a little sad. "I'm not sure. Ever since I got hit by the car, they've kinda been avoiding me." She said. "Oh, really?" Kiki asked. "I don't know…" Emily felt like she was going to cry. She had no idea why they haven't been hanging out like they use too. Kiki just smiled, "If you need someone to talk to you can talk to me okay?" She said smiling. Emily looked up at her and smiled back.

Kiki looked up and got a weird look on her face. It looked like she was happy and had a sick idea. "Shhh…" Kiki ran behind Snape's desk. Snape walked into the room. Emily looked behind her and felt a chill go down her spine. "Hello Professor." She said. "Hi." Snape said walking past her. Kiki jumped up from behind the desk…and glomped Snape. 'SEVY-CHAN!" She yelled. Scared was too weak of a word to describe how Emily felt. More students came into the room. Class started.

"Okay, this is Miss Simpson and she is the student teacher for the rest of the year." Snape said after he took call. Kiki waved to the class. A boy raised his hand. "What?" Snape asked. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. There were a few laughed and a few ews. Kiki stood up and clung to Snape's right side. "Yes, we are lovers! It a secret because we don't know what the teachers would say. Some say it is wrong for an office relationship, but Snape and I have been able to make it work!" Kiki said. The students were DEFFINETLY grossed out. "Anymore questions?" Kiki asked. Dead silence. Snape started class as normal while Kiki just took notes and sat at his desk.

At the end of class Emily saw Apricot, Jenny and Julie. "Hey!" She called to them. The three of them turned around. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys, what happened?" Emily asked. Apricot, Jenny, and Juliet gave her nasty looks. "What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Get away from us you damn half-elf." Jenny said. The three girls walked away. Emily stood there confused. _'Half-elf?' _Emily thought. She had no idea why Jenny just said that. She ran back into the potions room.

"Miss Simpson." Emily said peeking into the room. "What's wrong Emily?" Kiki asked walking up too her. "My friend just called me a half-elf and I don't know why." She said. Kiki got a concerned look on her face. She looked back at Snape who heard what she said. "I think you should talk to him about this." Kiki said motioning toward Snape. Emily walked up to him and said, "Professor, do you know something that I don't?" She asked. Snape took in a deep breath and said: 'yes." "What is it?" Emily asked. Snape took another breath and said, "Emily…you're not human."


	15. The Truth

**Snape: …I didn't sing…**

**Author's Notes: Want me to now?! **

**Snape: NO!!!**

**FF: This chapter is mostly angsty than funny though. **

**Kiki: Emily-chan angst?**

**FF: YAY! ANGST!!**

**Emily: Hello?**

**FF: Yeah, on with t3h chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stood there stunned. "Wh…what do you mean I'm not human?" She asked. Snape looked at Kiki who had a look of sympathy on her face. "You're…half-elf. Your mother was an elf." Kiki said. Emily looked at Kiki then back at Snape. "Is that true?" She asked. Snape nodded his head. "Well…technically you're not a half-elf. You're more of a half-elf-fairy." He said. "What?" Emily asked. "Your mothers' parents were a fairy and an elf. Because of that the king of the elfs killed your grandparents and enslaved your mother." Snape said. "How do you know all of that?" Emily asked. She felt like she was going to cry. "How come my dad didn't tell me this before?" She asked. Snape took in a deep breathe and set himself and Emily down, so they were sitting face to face. "The reason your dad didn't tell you before it because of what would have happened." Snape said. Emily stood up is a rage. She realized that she was crying too. "That is such a stupid excuse! My dad should have told me before what was going on! But instead he kept me in the dark for eleven years!" Emily collapsed on the ground crying.

Snape knelt down and picked her up off the ground so she was sitting up. He held her close as she cried. Kiki looked so sad when she saw this. She knelt down next to Snape and stroked Emily's back. Snape looked and Kiki who just nodded her head. "Emily…" Snape said. Emily looked up at him. "Yes Professor?" She asked. "There is something else I think you would want to know." He said. Emily whipped her tears on her sleeve and nodded for him to go on. "Remus…Isn't your birth father. He's your adopted father." He said. Emily just sat there. "So… the person I thought was my father really wasn't?" Emily asked. "No…" Snape said. Emily just looked away. "Do you know who my father is?" Emily asked. "Y-yes…" Snape said. Emily suddenly got really excited. "Who is he?!" She exclaimed. "It's me." He said. Emily stood up and took a few steps back. "What?" She asked. Snape stood up. "I'm your father." He said. "You SO stole that from Star Wars!" Emily said pointing at him. Snape laughed a little, but Kiki cracked up. "Okay, seriously. Who's my birthfather?" Emily asked. "Me…" Snape said pointing to himself. Emily just shook her head. She looked up at him and ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily ran past the court yard to the edge of the forbidden forest. She hid behind Hagrid's hut and began to cry. _'I'm so stupid!' _Emily though. _'There was no way a teacher would be that affectionate toward a student!' _Emily thought. "Hello?" came a voice. It was Hagrid. Emily whipped away her tears and stood up. "Hello Mr. Hagrid." She said. Her voice was still very cracked and her eyes were still red and glossy. "What's the matter?" Hagrid asked walking toward her. "I just found out, my entire life was a lie." She said. Hagrid put her arm around her and lead her into his hut.

When they got inside Brad was sitting on one of the chairs fixing a crossbow. When he saw Emily he stood up eminently. "What's wrong Emily?" He asked walking toward her. "She just found out everything." Hagrid said. Brad just stood there as Emily passed him. Emily sat down on a chair and Brad sat down in front of her. "So…did dad tell you anything else?" Brad asked. Emily shot her head up. "Did you just call Professor Snape 'dad'?" Emily asked. Brad nodded his head. "He's my dad too." Brad said. Emily stood up and ran out of the hut. Brad ran out and watched as she ran into the forbidden forest. Brad grabbed his bow and arrow and was about to run after her, when he saw Snape and Kiki run down to the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily ran through the forest. She had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to go back to the life she knew. She lived with her father Remus Lupin, they lived at 143 Elm Street, the reasons she had pointy ears is because of a birth defect, her mother died in an accident. Emily then slipped and fell on a pond of ice. Emily lifted herself up to get an idea of where she was. Emily crawled off the ice pond and fell down a small hill. Emily looked at the sight in front of her. It was a house, only, it was burnt down and there was just old wood that's been sitting there for a while. Emily walked up to the house and started examining it. She moved stuff away and realizes someone did live here at some point. Then, a glimmer of light caught her eye. She looked down and saw something under the ash. She moved it and was amazed at what she saw. It was a heart shaped locket, and under it was a picture. She was stunned at what she saw. It was her as a baby, being held at a young man with long greasy black hair, a brown jacket and a black shirt, the man also had a red scarf on and had on a brown hat. It was a younger Snape. Next to Snape was a little boy with short black and green hair, the boy had on black glasses and had black and green eyes. He wore a black jacket and blue shirt; he also had on blue jeans. It was Brad as a little kid. Behind Brad was a young woman. The woman had long light green hair and beautiful green eyes. She also wore a red collared shirt and a black tank top under it. She also wore black dress pants. It was her mother, Serenity.

"Beautiful isn't she?" A voice asked. Emily jumped back and held her fists up in defense. Voldimort, followed by death eaters emerged from the trees. Emily sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only egg head." She said. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Voldimort took out his wand and yelled: 'CRUSIO!' Emily fell to the ground in pain. She began to scream and cry. Voldimort laughed. "EXPELIAMOUS!" yelled a voice. Voldimorts wand flew out of his hand and landed in the ash of the house. Snape, Kiki and Brad walked up to them. Kiki helped Emily up. Emily was taking deep breathes.

"Severus…" Voldimort said curling his lips into a smile. "It has…been a long time. Your daughter I assume?" He asked motioning to Emily. Kiki stuck out her tongue at him. "Who's THIS?" Voldimort asked walking toward them. "Don't get any closer." Snape said walking toward Kiki and Emily, still having his wand out. "Severus, what ever happened to Serenity?" Voldimort asked. "Shut up!" Brad yelled. Voldimort shot a glare at him. Brad didn't blink. "Instead of worrying over your sister, you should be worrying about that blonde Ravenclaw boy you've grown so fond of." Voldimort said. Brad's dominant look faded. "Jimmy…" Brad said. Then, there was a noise. Everyone turned to find Jimmy struggle toward them.


	16. Memories

**FoxFairy: I only have three more chapters to go on this! One less to worry about!**

**Emily: Yay! **

**FF: Then, I can start the sequel. But, I'll be sad when this is done too. (Cry cry)**

**Snape: …Am I you permanent muse?**

**FF: …Yes…**

**Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**World: KABOOM!!!**

**FF: You just blew up the world, jerk.**

**Snape: …**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was shocked to see Jimmy in this state. He looked like he had just got beaten. "Jimmy!" Brad yelled running to him. Voldimort laughed and he watched Brad run to Jimmy's aid. "Do you love him?" Voldimort asked Brad. Brad just gave him a glare. "So, you do?" Voldimort asked him tauntingly. "Brad, are you coming out of the closet?" Kiki asked. Everyone got dead quiet. Brad just dragged Jimmy to Kiki and Emily. Snape still stood his ground. "So, how does it feel Severus? You just told your youngest child JUST found out that you are her biological father and she runs away." Said a death eater. Jimmy slowly lifted his head. "D-Dad?" He stuttered. "Lucius?" Snape asked. "Mr. Malfoy?" Emily asked. A death eater took off his mask to revile himself. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Jimmy sat up in shock. "Dad! Why are you with them?" Jimmy asked. "I have always been a death eater you stupid boy." He said. Voldimort then turned around and punched him in the face. "Why did I say about that?" Voldimort asked. Lucius stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth. "Sorry master." He said. Voldimort turned to the other group. "You see, I don't like it when someone insults a part of me." He said. Everyone got a blank look on there face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kiki asked. "Yes." Voldimort said. "What?" Emily asked. "Jimmy is my incarnation." Voldimort said.

"WHAT!?" Brad exclaimed. "He is way too cute to be apart of you!" He yelled. Emily started to laugh. Voldimort glared at her and flew at her and pinned her against a tree. Snape and Brad ran toward him. Brad tackled Voldimorts legs and they fell down. Emily collapsed onto the ground and Snape picked her up. Brad and Voldimort were having a very brutal fist fight. "Don't help me! I want to take him on my own!" Voldimort yelled. Everyone watched as Brad and Voldimort beat the crap out of each other. Then Voldimort did something so gross, weird, and just wrong to Brad…He KISSED him!

Voldimort held Brad's arms at his sides as he kissed him. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Everyone yelled. "Can I go throw up?" Snape asked Kiki. "As long as I can come with you." She said. After the painful kiss Brad fell to the ground. He whipped his mouth on his sleeve and looked up at Voldimort. "Did you like that?" He asked. Brad stood up. "GOD NO!" He yelled. "Where did that come from!?" He exclaimed. "I thought you would though, you do that with Jimmy all the time, and since he IS an extension of me, I thought you would." Voldimort said. "Okay…That was just weird and gross my lord." Lucius said. "Yeah…that was just wrong." Said another. "He's my kid, everything I think he does is weird, and just seeing that made me want to kill myself." Snape said.

Voldimort just stood there. "Really?" Voldimort asked. Everyone nodded there head. "Huh…" Voldimort just stood there for a moment. They were all silent when Emily spoke up. "Can we go now?" She asked. Voldimort glared at her. "You're a real pain." He said. "I have a question." Emily asked. "What?" Voldimort asked. "Why did you come after us? What did we ever do to you?" She asked. "Do you want to know why?" Emily nodded her head. "Snape betrayed me." He said. "Snape pledged his loyalty to me and he betrayed me." Voldimort said. "And, NO ONE betrays the dark lord." He said. "Did you have friends growing up?" Emily asked. Voldimort shot his head up. "What?" He asked. "Growing up, did you have people to talk to?" She asked. Voldimort walked toward her. Emily walked closer to him. Everyone watched as they faced each other. "Sometimes, people do bad things to get attention. If you want, I can be your friend." She said. Voldimort just stood there. Then, Emily did the impossible. She walked closer to him and gave him a hug. Voldimort was stunned by this. Then, Voldimort let out a harsh yell and used magic to apparate himself out of there. The Death Eaters followed. All the people that were left in the forest were Emily, Kiki, Jimmy, Her brother, and her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to Hogwarts they went straight to Dumbledore's office. They told him everything that happened. After the explanation Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Well, Miss Emily, this has been quiet some year for you." He said. Emily laughed a little. "Oh, I also took this out of the woods." She said. Emily took out the locket and the picture from her pocket. Emily walked to Snape and handed the items to him. "Here, they are yours." She said. Snape looked at the items then back at her. "Brad." He said. "Come here." Snape asked. Brad walked next to Emily. Snape handed Brad the picture and Emily the locket. "These belonged to your mother. They can be your mementos of her." He said. "Wait, then, you won't have anything to remember her by." Emily said. Snape just smiled and stuck his hand into his pocket. He took out a necklace with an engagement ring on it. "What's that?" Brad asked. "This was your mothers' engagement ring. Before she died, she gave this to me." Snape said. "Dad…" Emily said. Snape felt weird when she called him that. "Yes?" he asked. "Please…I never knew…please, tell me how mommy died." She said. The room became dead quiet. Snape looked at Dumbledore. "Let's make some tea. This'll be a long talk." He said standing up.

After a few minutes Dumbledore was serving tea to everyone. "Okay…can you please tell me why everything happened?" Emily asked. "Your mother was very very sick." Snape said. "She had the same power I do now right?" Kiki asked. "Yes, what ever was in her body, it ate away at her, until she couldn't handle it anymore and she…" Snape cut off. He looked down. "She what?" Emily asked. "She…begged for me to kill her." Snape said. Emily's eyes widened. "You…_killed _her?" She asked. Snape nodded his head 'yes.' "Emily, you were only a few months old when it happened." Snape said. "So…if you didn't kill her, she would be here right now." Emily said. "No." Dumbledore said. "She would have died anyway." Emily just sat there. "She would have died on that day anyway. Snape only did it so she wouldn't have to feel any pain." He said. Emily looked at Snape, who was staring at the floor. Emily walked over to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry Daddy…" is all she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FoxFairy: Two more chapters to go! **

**Snape: Hooray! **

**FF: Then I start the sequel!**

**Snape: No! (Cry)**

**FF: Oh! My friend OtakuSakura has HP fanfics based on SLC. You should read them, especially if you want more info on Brad and Jimmy. VICTORY!**


	17. The End

**FoxFairy: Okay, I'm gunna try to finish this all in one night!**

**Snape: Make it end…**

**FF: Well. I'm gunna start the sequel right after that. I've got your WHOLE LIFE figured out! XD**

**Snape: (hides in corner)**

**Emily: But…I like this story.**

**FF: Me too, but, you'll still be in future fics! The next one, you're gunna be 17!**

**Emily: Yay! **

**Snape: No…**

**Brad: What about me?  
**

**FF: Yep. Okay, don't want to give away a lot. On with the story! Oh, actually, this is the last chapter. **

**Brad: Seriously? So, what was with the 'two more chapters to go' from last chapter.**

**FF: Party chapter duh. XD**

**Brad: …**

**FF: Enjoy the final chapter of Snape's Lost Children!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape embraced his daughter tightly. Brad walked to Snape and hugged him. Kiki smiled at this sight. "Okay, it has been a long day. Let us all sleep and let everything that was found out today settle." Dumbledore said. Everyone walked out of the office.

Everyone was walking together in silence. Finally, Emily stopped walking and just looked out at the forest. Everyone stopped and looked back at her. "Emily, are you alright?" Snape asked. Emily looked at them; they could see that she was crying. She smiled, "I'm just happy someone told me the truth." She said. Snape walked to her and hugged her. Kiki, Jimmy and Brad walked to her. "Hey, I have an idea." Jimmy said. "What is it?" Brad asked. "Maybe one day, we can all spend the day together. We could have a picnic and play games!" Jimmy said. "I like that idea." Emily said. "Yeah, and I can video tape all of it!" Kiki said. "Alright." Brad said. Everyone looked at Snape. "Sure." He said. "Yay!" Kiki exclaimed. "Okay, let's go to bed, and talk about this tomorrow." Snape said. Emily waved good bye as she ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

When Emily reached the girls tower of the Gryffindor Tower Apricot, Jenny and Julie were sitting in the beds. "Emily!" Jenny exclaimed. "Where were you?" She asked. "We were worried." Julie said walking toward her. "Are you hurt?" She asked as she examined Emily's body. "If anyone hurt you, just give me a name and description and they're dead!" Apricot said cracking her knuckles. "Wait…" Emily said pushing Julie away. "What?" Jenny asked. "Earlier today, you guys were saying nasty things to me!" She yelled. "Oh…that." Jenny said sitting on the bed. "Well, I have a feeling that You-Know-Who put us under the imperious curse." Apricot said. "What's that?" Emily asked. "It makes someone control the mind of another." Julie said. "Yeah, and I think You-know-who did it us to get to you." Apricot said. "Oh…" Emily said looking down. The girls looked worried. "Do you belief us?" Jenny asked. Emily looked up and smiled. "Of course. You're my best friends." She said. Jenny, Julie and Apricot walked to her and hugged Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last day of school and everyone was in the great hall waiting to see who won the House Cup. Dumbledore stood up, the room grew silent. "Another year has past. A lot of events have occurred. And, before I announce who won the house cup, I would like to have two students come up to the front. Brad-Lee Hagrid and Emily Lupin!" Dumbledore called. Emily felt a chill go down her back. Emily got eye contact with Brad. Brad shifted his head as he stood up. Emily did the same. Emily and Brad got to the front of the room and stood in front of Dumbledore. "Please turn around." He said. Brad and Emily faced the students. "A few weeks ago, Emily found out her real family. You see, Brad and Emily are half-elf and half-fairy. You see, they're mother attended this school. They mother left a great impact on this school. Their father is a teacher here today. But, before I tell you, let's have some fun with it. Try to guess who their father is." Dumbledore said. Emily never felt more embarrassed! She didn't think about it too much though, he WAS old. A student raised his hand. Dumbledore pointed to him. It was a Hufflepuff boy. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!" He yelled. They were some laughs. "Right!" Dumbledore said. Dead Silence. "Seriously?" Asked the boy. "Yeah." Dumbledore said. Emily could tell the boy looked uncomfortable. She let out a small laugh. "So, Brad-Lee is not Hagrid son, and Emily is not Remus Lupins daughter. They are both Professor Snape's lost children." Dumbledore said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SMILE!" Kiki yelled. Snape and Brad looked away but Emily smiled and waved. It was the Saturday after the last day of school and they were all spending the day together like they promised. They were in a muggle park having a day completely to them. Snape wore a green jacket and black shirt, with blue pants. Brad wore a white dress shirt and black pants, with a black jacket, which was wrapped around his waist. Emily wore a white shirt with a pink dress over it. Kiki was wearing a brown jacket, black tank top and black skirt with black fish net and black boots. Jimmy wore a white dress shirt with a brown vest over it. He also had on brown pants.

Kiki had a video camera and a regular disposable camera. Kiki, Jimmy and Emily ran to the swing set. They began to swing and Snape and Brad just stood on both ends of the swings set. Snape watched Emily swing back and forth. She was smiling the entire time. Every time Emily smiled, she resembled Serenity.

At noon they went across the street to the pizza shop to get lunch. "Did you ever have pizza before Professor?" Emily asked. "No…" Snape said. They ordered and at the pizza and went back to the park. Everyone brought there soda with them back to the park.

They were all sitting on the grass talking about the past year. "You improved on your potions." Snape said. "Thanks." Emily said smiling. "Why did you do badly in the first place?" Brad asked. "I could tell she wasn't paying enough attention. I think she---"Then, Snape did something horrific. He burped, loud and deep. "An angel just got its wings bra." Kiki said raising his soda to him. Brad cracked him. Jimmy blushed and Emily just smiled. Snape was very embarrassed.

It was sunset and everyone was sitting on a hill watching the sun set. Emily let the cool breeze go through her hair. "Emily." Brad said. Emily turned to him. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to live with dad or Lupin?" he asked. Emily just looked down. Snape leaned in a little closer. After a minute Emily just said. "I want everyone to live together." She said. "Together?" Snape asked. "Yeah, you, me, Brad, Kiki, Jimmy and dad." She said. "That would be nice…I would have a home…" Kiki said. "And, you want me to live there to?" Jimmy asked. "Yes, because you and Brad love each other, and technically you're the incarnation of Voldimort and you fake dad is a death eater." Emily said. "Yes…a big family would be nice." Jimmy said. Everyone looked at Snape. Snape just sighed. "I don't know. A big house has to take a lot of work and I just don't know if we can afford it." Snape said. Emily looked down. Everyone got a sad look on there face. Then, Snape got a smile on his face. "I'm kidding! Of course we can!" Snape said. They all laughed. "We'll have to ask Lupin though." Snape said. "Yeah! Let's go now!" Emily exclaimed standing up. They all got up and went back to Emily's home.

"Daddy!" Emily exclaimed when they got there. Lupin appeared from the living room and hugged her. "Hey." He said. Lupin looked and saw that everyone was here. "Is something the matter?" Lupin asked. "No, we came to ask you a question." Snape said. "What?" Lupin asked. "Emily suggested having us all live together in one big house so she can have both of her fathers." Snape said. Lupin smiled. "Of course. I think that's a wonderful idea." Lupin said. Emily screamed and hugged her non biological father.

For the next few weeks Lupin, Snape and Kiki have been looking for houses that would fit six people comfortably. Jimmy suggested staying at 143 Elm, but it was too small. Then, one day, Lupin and Snape found a house! They began to pack and were going to move. The night before they moved into there new home, Emily was sitting on the roof of the house. She looked up into the starry sky. She let the breeze flow through her hair. "Tomorrow, I'll have the big family I've always wanted." She said. She just shut her eyes and let she felt some tears go down her cheeks. Then, she felt someone touch her. She knew for a fact that she was alone. Then, she heard a soft, flirty sounding voice say, "Dumbledore was right, you are and Brad are Snape's lost children." Emily turned to find the ghost of her mother sitting next to her. She wasn't scared, sad, or freaked out. She was happy. Emily just smiled. "Yes, Snape's Lost Children." Is all she could say.


End file.
